Ignorance
by Melody Darkblood
Summary: ...I remember her. She was my best friend. My rock. More of a sister than Daphne. That was until she stated dating my crush and stole all my friends...
1. Ignorance

This is a kinda a prologue. This is in Bloom's point of view and she is 15. Enjoy!

* * *

 **I woke from the sun shining through my window. I grunted and got out of bed. Another day. Another Monday. Another week of torture.**

 **I took a fifteen minute shower and got dressed.**

 **I heard someone run up the stairs to my room.**

 **"Bloom, 7:30! Wake- Oh, you're up already?" My sister, Daphne, asked.**

 **"Ya. The sun woke me up." I said nonchalantly.**

 **"Oh. Well breakfast is ready."**

 **Daphne walked awkwardly downstairs.**

 **Things haven't been the same. I'm glad she's back, but I haven't seen her for years. It wasn't until recently she was released from a "special" school for bad kids. Their motto always was: We'll shape your kids up in no time! Lies. All lies! Daphne's been back and forth between those kind of schools! And unless she shapes up she's going back.**

 **I went into my closet to look for my favorite blue sweater.**

 **"Ugh! It's on the top shelf!"**

 **I pulled it down as careful as I could. But not careful enough because I heard a thud followed by a crack.**

 **I look down to she what had fallen. I wished I hadn't.**

 **It was a picture of me and her. I remember her. We used to be best friends. She was my rock. More of a sister than Daphne ever was.**

 **That was until she started dating my crush and stole all my friends.**

 **I really hated her. Even if it has been over a year. I. Hate. Her.**

 **I sighed and picked up the picture and threw it in the trash. Goodbye Diaspro.**


	2. Ignorance 2

**I got my sweater and went downstairs for breakfast.**

 **"Good morning, Bloom." My mom greeted.**

 **"Good morning mom."**

 **"Hue just called. She said she'll be here soon." Daphne said.**

 **Hue. How do I even begin to describe her? She's my best friend. The only one who stayed when Diaspro tired to steal all my friends.**

 **I sat down and ate my breakfast.**

 **Breakfast was just painful. The empty silence filled the room.**

 **I decided to break the silence.**

 **"Where's dad?"**

 **"He went to work early." Mom replied.**

 **"Oh..." Was all I could say.**

 **The doorbell rang.**

 **"I'll get it!"**

 **I jumped to my feet to answer the door. I was always excited to see Hue. She was the only one who made me feel better.**

 **"Hey! Ready to go!" She said in her cheerful tone.**

 **"Ya. Just let me get my stuff!"**

 **I ran to my room and grabbed my book bag and put on my blue sweater.**

 **"Okay let's go!" I said as I half yelled as I ran from my room to Hue.**

 **"Bloom, I've never seen you wear that sweater. It's really nice! Where'd you get it?' Hue asked.**

 **I smiled "Thank you and I think my mom got it for me."**

 **"I don't remember getting you that sweater." My mom said innocently.**

 **"Oh don't you remember? Diaspro gave it to you! I remember because you told me about a year ago before I left!" Daphne beamed.**

 **My smile faded.**

 **"Where is Diaspro anyways?" Daphne asked.**

 **Mom looked concerned.**

 **"Uh, Daphne, She and Bloom are no longer on speaking terms." My mom said.**

 **Daphne gave an "oh shit" face.**

 **"Sorry, Bloom. You guys just seemed so close...I just..."**

 **"It's fine Daphne." I said as I ran to my room.**

 **I took the blue sweater off and threw it in the trash and put on a red sweater Hue had given me for my birthday.**

 **I walked out of my room.**

 **" Come on, Hue. We're going to be late for school."**

 **I walked out the door, Hue following close behind.**

 **"Well that was extremely...what's the word...awkward!" Hue said.**

 **"Ya. I'm sorry you had to see that."**

 **"No problem." Hue smiled.**

 **Hue and I barley caught up with the but, but with another long speech from the bus driver about how we should get here early and how irresponsible we are.**

 **Hue and I laughed it off and sat in the back of the bus.**

 **"Ew! Look! It's the dipshit, Bloom!" I would've recognized that voice from anywhere.**

 **"Shut it, Prostitute!" Hue yelled.**

 **"Ooh now Hue has to fight your battles now, huh? I can't blame her I mean you were always weak." She laughed wickedly.**

 **"Shut up, Stella!" I yelled.**

 **Stella used to be one of my best friends. She and Diaspro were my best friends. She would always get jealous when I favored Diaspro over her, so I understand why she's hates me.**

 **"Stella, just leave her alone." Flora said.**

 **I have nothing against Flora nor does she have anything against me. She's one out of three of the only people who are nice to me** ** _and_** **friends with Diaspro. The other two are Layla and Tecna, who don't ride this bus.**

 **Stella snorted. " Fine. But be carful Bloom. Next time Flora won't be here."**

 **"It's okay, Bloom. She's just another wannabe Diaspro. Please don't cry."**

 **Hue never liked when people she cared about cried. It hurt her too.**

 **The bus had arrived at school. Hue and I got out last to avoid Stella.**

 **" I'm going to leave my stuff at my locker and I'll meet you at breakfast okay?"**

 **"Sure, Hue."**

 **Even though I had already ate breakfast, Hue hadn't.**

 **We went our separate ways since our lockers are apart from each other.**

 **I opened my locker...**

 **"Ouch!"**

 **I had open my locker door and hit someone!**

 **"Oh god! I'm sorry! I'm such a dipshit!" I apologized.**

 **"Uh, a what?"**

 **That's when I realized, I hit Sky! My crush! Also the boyfriend of Diaspro.**

 **"Uh..." I was speechless.**

 **I hadn't talked to him in over a year!**

 **"Bloom, if you wanted to put our friendship off of hiatus, I would've liked a simple hello instead of being hit in the face with your locker." He laughed.**

 **Oh how I loved his laugh.**

 **"I'm sorry, Sky." I said shyly.**

 **"For hitting me or for ignoring me for a year."**

 **Was she actually hurt I stopped talking to him?**

 **"For both, I guess?"**

 **"Not the answer I hoping for."**

 **"I'm sorry, okay? What do you wan from me?"**

 **"I just want to see the girl who smiled everyday."**

 **Sky walked away. I suppressed my tears from falling.**

 **I finished putting my stuff in my locker and went to the cafeteria. I saw Hue sitting by herself waiting for me.**

 **"Finally! I was worried maybe Stella got to you or something. I was just about to go look for you!" Hue said.**

 **"No. Actually Sky."**

 **"Sky? As in Sky who you've liked since, well, forever?"**

 **"Yeah..."**

 **"Details!"**

 **I told Hue what happened.**

 **"Damn. Maybe he might like you!" Hue said excitedly.**

 **"Maybe, but with Diaspro hanging down my neck-"**

 **"Oh how nice. My old friend, Bloom, talking about me." Someone said from behind me.**

 **I turned around to see Stella, Flora, Musa, Layla, Tecna, and Diaspro standing behind me.**

 **"What do you want, Diaspro?" Hue asked, coldly.**

 **"Oh? I don't have the right to know what people are saying about _me_ behind my back?" Diaspro asked, innocently.**

 **"Leave us alone! We weren't even talking about you!" Hue yelled.**

 **"I don't think so." Diaspro looked at her nails, nonchalantly.**

 **The principal soon walked in over to us.**

 **"Hue, I've heard some comments of you calling Stella a prostitute, now is this true?"**

 **"Yes! It is!" Stella yelled.**

 **"I only did it because she called Bloom a dipshit!" Hue argued.**

 **"I did not!" Stella denied. "Tell him, Flora, you were there!"**

 **"Flora, did Stella call Bloom a "dipshit"?" The principle asked.**

 **I looked at Flora. Mentality begging her to tell the truth. She looked down.**

 **"No, sir. Stella did not call Bloom dipshit." She looker up, with anger in her eyes. "But she has caller her much, much, much worse, sir, Stella is harassing Bloom everyday on the bus!"**

 **I couldn't believe my ears! Flora was ratting Stella out!**

 **The principal signed, " Stella, my office. Bloom, and Hue come by my office during lunch."**

 **The final waring bell rang telling us to get to class.**

 **"Now off to class all of you."**

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes :P I want to make it clear, Diaspro is not bad in this story. I actually like Diaspro and think she deserves a happy ending. Also this story is based off the song Ignorance by Paramore.

~Melody Darkblood :)


End file.
